The invention relates generally to devices which prevent tampering with cable connectors. More specifically, the invention concerns a security device for preventing unauthorized insertion or removal of a plug from a mating jack, while still enabling an authorized entity to override the prevention mechanism.
As the result of recent changes in the telephone industry, most telecommunications subscribers no longer rent their telecommunications equipment from their local telephone company. Instead, they either own their own telephones, PBX's or other equipment customarily installed on the subscriber's premises, or they lease such equipment from telecommunications companies. With the advent of subscriber-owned equipment, especially in the office building, apartment, or dormitory environment, a need has arisen for enabling the telephone or communications concern to conveniently obtain access to the subscriber-owned equipment with a network interface at a centralized location on the subscriber premises.
However, such centralization, along with modularization of components enabling their interconnection via standardized plug-ended cords and mating jack receptacles, poses a problem at the centralized access point. The subscribers must have access to the plug receiving jacks, yet must be able to prevent unauthorized tampering with the desired arrangements of the equipment at the telephone or communication concern's jack-ended interface. This problem is especially aggravated where more than one subscriber entity may be resident in the same building served by a common telephone company access interface point. In this situation, a security system would appear highly beneficial in preventing one group of subscribers from interfering with or tampering with the arrangements at the interface of another group of subscribers. In addition, it is necessary for authorized personnel from the telephone company or the communications concern to have access to all jacks and connectors.